Social Classes
After more information is added, this page will be transfered into a category, and classes will each have seperate pages. 'The Different Social classes ' In the frontier, people are classed socially based on the amount of power or money they have. Here is a simple list of some of the social classes that exist: *Upper Classes *Royalty - Members of the many royal families. *Nobles - Rich and Respected Families that have long and honorable lineages. *Clergy - Priests, Monks, and Other Religious authorities. Their place on the social ladder will vary. In somecases their word may even carry more weight than the King of the region and in others they may serve even the nobles. *Middle Classes *Clergy (In some cases) *Upper Class - Rich, but not noble. Owners of big businesses and Warriors. *Middle Class - Small business owners and they get decent jobs. *Bottom Classes *Peasants - The lowest of the low. Not treated well and they can only get the jobs that no one else wants. *Criminals - Depending on the crimes they can be treated better than most of the lower classes, but they are usually hated by all. 'Known Noble Houses:' *The house of Beoulve: A noble house of 200 years. The line is declining for the only living decendants are Ramza and Alma Beoulve, both of whom were branded heretics *The House of Inaria: The first Royal family of Ortus. No publicly known heirs. 'Choosing a class?' The social ladder can decide on how you are treated or what you are allowed to do, or not allowed to do, RP wise. So when creating a character, don't be selfish and rush to the conclusion of "Royalty! I want respect and wishes!" In order for realism on our server, most people will need to RP as peasants and middle class. Keep this in mind when you're creating a character. 'Common Mannerisms ' What would someone of your class do, in your spot on the social ladder? If Royaly walked in front of you, and you, a lowly peasant, were just a few feet away, wouldn't you rush up to their feet, and start kissing them? After all, they protect your family, your children! Help add to the master list of mannerisms that we are trying to create. Also, if you'd like, you can simply add what they would be treated like. For example, peasants would be looked down upon. Generally speaking, how would most people treat Clergy, or the middle class. *Royalty Royalty is all up to you depending on how you want to act. If you want to be a noble and loved king of great stature, go ahead! If you want to be cruel and unforgiving tyrant who silences his opponents, who's stopping you! You are king after all! Although make sure you remember how you grew up, because if your parents told you that you had to be respected like a god then act like it when your king. If someone doesn't bow at your feet throw them in the dungeon. It all depends on how you line yourself up. *Nobles *Clergy Depending if you are a clergy of a church or one that just spouts judgment in the forest, you can either be respected and famous, for you are the people goto for tough decisions, or you can be looked down upon, as someone who is insane or should be shunned as if they are sick. It all depends on how the people react to you, whether they accept you or reject you *Upper Class *Middle Class *Peasants 'What class are you?' Please, edit in what class you are, so we can have a master list! * DrakenBryn '(Ser Draken of Bryn) - ''Royalty Son of the enderdragon Razma Killed. *'Amazhing '(RP Name) - Royalty *'''Farmer_johnson12(Venator) Noble *'Tyinyk '(Sir David) - Clergy *'Holylord91' (Elensigil) Noble '' *'NorsePainter (Surin Riddari) Royalty - Exiled Prince -- Bard *'Chattaway '(Alyona) ''-'' Peasant *''Mchalo3a (Gears) - Middle Class'' *'''The_Adorabler (Faron) - Clergy *''burak1951(Ramza Beoulve) - Exiled Noble - Heretic -DECEASED-'' *'Emily3203 '(Mistfa) - Peasant *'896Down ' (Dahl Rorun) - Clergy (Noseman) - Peasant *'Gemini73 '(Felix Inaria) - Clergy, Middle-Upper Class, Royalty, Noble *'Lewi2I5' (William) - Middle Class... Is the best. *'Wind_Jackal' (Tool) - Criminal Category:Uncategorized